


Everything but the kitchen sink

by Frumious-Bandersnatch (NeverAndAlways)



Series: Plotbunnies [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotbunnies, bits and pieces, multifandom stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/Frumious-Bandersnatch
Summary: Just a collection of unrelated plotbunnies and story fragments; putting them here to get them out of my head, and because this is the only place I can think of where they won't get lost. I MIGHT expand on/ work on these at a later date.Anyway, feel free to look through 'em. You just might find something you like!





	Everything but the kitchen sink

**Author's Note:**

> These will be updated as I remember/come up with them.

 

(Stargate SG-1)

 

Jack tangles his hands on the table in front of him as General Hammond talks.  _Come on, come on..._

"...so if there are no further announcements, you're all dismissed." General Hammond collects his files from the table. The others linger a moment.  _Now's your chance._

Jack raises his hand and blurts out, "I -- I have an announcement to make. Actually." louder and much more awkward than he meant to be. Now all eyes are on him. Can't turn back now, O'Niell. He clears his throat, and his brain takes the opportunity to run away with his mouth. "I mean, even though you're all going to find out eventually, I figured I ought to tell you now since this will affect all of us, but --"  _get to the point._ "what I'm  _trying_ to say is, uh..." he looks around. General Hammond arches an eyebrow. Just drop the other shoe already, Jack. "...I'm pregnant."

The team's reactions would have been hilarious, under any other circumstance. Both of General Hammond's eyebrows go shooting up his forehead; Sam chokes on a sip of coffee; Daniel startles so hard he bangs his knee on the table; and Teal'c, being Teal'c, stares coolly straight ahead.

"Congratulations, Jack," Sam croaks, once she catches her breath. Jack gives her a nod and a tight-lipped smile. Across the table, he catches Hammond's eye; the general shoots him a look that pretty plainly says,  _we'll discuss this later._ He looks away. "When, uh...when's the due date?" Sam gestures vaguely, desperate to fill the silence.

"Dr. Frasier said it should be in early October," Jack says, and immediately turns his gaze to his hands. God, this is awkward.

Now Daniel speaks up. "Not to be insensitive, Jack, but..." he clears his throat. "who's the father?"

"Well, um." Jack hesitates. "That's the thing, it --"

"I am." Teal'c's deep bass voice cuts through the room. Four pairs of eyes turn to him; he blinks like a cat.

Daniel coughs politely. "Oh. I...didn't know you two were together." always the diplomatic one.

"We are not."

"...Oh."

 

* * *

 

 

(Avengers)

 

..."If that be the case, we need to-"

Suddenly Tony stands up. "Everyone shut up."

Fury glares. "Stark, what in the hell-"

"Shh. Listen."

Seconds later, they hear it. It's hard to mistake the sound of shots fired, but the dull THUD of impact moments later leaves no room for doubt. The room erupts into action: Agents scatter, Fury goes straight for an intercom panel, Coulson starts to give out orders, and everyone else reaches for whatever weapon they have on-hand.

"They're concentrated on the South wall. Thor, Banner, you head them off; Stark, go with them, neutralize any Agents that get in. And Rogers-" Coulson turns to Steve as the others take off. There's worry in his eyes, something Steve has never seen before. "You were the last person to talk to Barton. Do you know where he was headed?"

"No, sir." last he heard, Clint and Natasha were headed out to patrol the Tower, but that could mean anything. He puts a hand to his headset. "Barton, this is Captain Rogers, please respond." another voice on the lines can't hurt. Steve waits. Suddenly a voice breaks through the silence, but it's not the one he expected.

"This is Agent Romanov." she sounds winded.

"What's your status?"

"Thirty percent of the top floor is destroyed. At least a dozen HYDRA agents intercepted."

"Barton?"

A pause. "Unknown. We were seperated."

Steve and Coulson lock eyes. He can almost see the color drain from the guy's face. "Understood. Thor, Banner and Stark are headed toward your location; keep us appraised of your situation."

"Will do. Romanov out."

Coulson drops his hands to his sides. "Damn."

"With all due respect, sir, Barton knows how to take care of himself. We'll find him."

"I hope so, 'cause I intend to tell him just how much trouble he's in for this." says Coulson with a wry smile. "Come on. You and I are needed at command."

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Stargate Atlantis)

{unused chapter of 'From Your Galaxy to Mine'}

 

"There they are!"

Heads turn as Ronon enters the mess hall, with Teo in his arms and John beside him. Only a few, but still. It ruins the effect when you're trying to enter a room quietly. Ronon returns the curious looks with a cool stare and instinctively holds Teo a little closer.

The team and a few others are tucked into a corner of the room, gathered around a single table: Rodney, Teyla, Dr. Keller, and Zelenka. As John and Ronon approach the table, the group turns to face them.

" _Blahopřeji_ ," says Zelenka. He so rarely speaks Czech when he's not by himself, it startles John into a smile.

"Thanks." he replies. Only one week in, and already he's so tired he hardly knows which way is up.

Ronon takes in the contents of the table: gift boxes, a couple plates of snacks, a pitcher of juice and some cups. He turns a suspicious (and only slightly joking) look on Dr. Keller. "I thought we were meeting for lunch?"

Jennifer shrugs. "Surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Uh, it was my idea. Actually." Rodney speaks up from the other side of the table.

"Even worse." Ronon grumbles under his breath. John elbows him in the side. So he sighs and says a reluctant "Thank you" instead. Then they sit down.

"How is the baby?" asks Teyla. Her own baby--who's not quite a baby anymore--sits next to her and stares up at everyone. Her question, finally, gets a smile out of Ronon. He looks down at Teo.

"A pain in the neck half the time, and cute as hell the other half." he says fondly. She smirks.

"That is an apt description of a newborn, yes..."

"You wanna hold him." it's not a question so much as a statement.

"May I?"

Ronon hands Teo over to her (looking, John notices, a little nervous). She tucks him into the crook of her arm, bouncing him a little when he starts to fuss at the unfamiliar touch.

"What is his name?"

"Teo." John answers. There's a softness to his voice that few people get to hear.

"Teo," echoes Teyla. "Hello, Teo." his blanket--just a simple white one from sickbay--falls away a little to expose a silver necklace chain. Teyla draws it gently out of the blanket; it's Ronon's pendant, resized to fit the newborn. It glistens in her hand. She looks up at Ronon. "A  _iyoric_ seed?" she says it almost reverently.

"...Yeah." Ronon sounds almost embarrassed, but Teyla smiles and tucks the pendant back into the blanket.

"He is a very lucky child."

Ronon doesn't answer.

Across the table, Rodney cranes his neck to look at Teo. He shakes his head. "I still can't believe you guys are parents." he muses.

"Yeah, neither can we." says John.

"And you still look pregnant," Rodney gestures to Ronon, who scowls.

"That'll go away in a month or so." says Dr. Keller. "In the meantime, Rodney, maybe you should brush up on your diplomacy skills."

Rodney frowns like he has no idea what she means, then adds, "I'm just being honest," further proving her point. "I mean, I'm glad  _I'm_ not a carrier. I'd hate to go through all of... _that_. Nine months of pregnancy would be bad enough, but I can't imagine-"

"Careful, McKay." says Zelenka placidly. "You're outnumbered." he takes a sip of juice and raises his eyebrows pointedly. This seems to startle (or maybe confuse) Rodney into silence.

Before anyone else can speak, Torren stands up and peers at the bundle in his mother's arms. He seems unimpressed. But he does take his thumb out of his mouth long enough to point out, "Baby!"

"That's right, his name is Teo." says Teyla. "Can you say 'Teo'?"

"Mama."

" _Teo_."

There's no answer. Torren grabs a handful of chips and sits back down to munch on them. So Teyla turns her attention back to Teo's parents.

"So."

"So?" John looks up from his own handful of chips.

"What will you do now?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Now that you have Teo. You likely have some decisions to make."

"We're staying with the team, if that's what you mean." says Ronon.

"Are you certain? Atlantis is not the safest place to raise a child."

"Then why are you and Kanaan here?" John's words are a little pointed, but there's no accusation to them. Teyla nods recognition.

"No offense, Teyla, but...you guys need us." adds Ronon. "We're staying." his tone leaves no room for argument. The table lapses into silence. Teo starts to fuss again; Teyla passes him back to Ronon. Zelenka picks up one of the gift boxes, contemplates it for a moment, and gives it a gentle shake. It jingles. Rodney makes an affronted noise and snatches it away from him. Then he hands it to John.

"You might wanna open these before he breaks them." he grumbles. Zelenka rolls his eyes.

John just smirks and turns the gift box over in his hands. It's smallish, wrapped in newspaper and tied with a simple length of twine. A scrap of paper, tied to the twine, reads 'McKay'. He nods to his friend as he opens it...

 

^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
